Green Blood
by aspentree11
Summary: After seven years of Rose hating Scorpius Malfoy for being the reason that she was in the disgraceful house of Salazar Slytherin, she decides to finally meet her destiny
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Six Months Later

"Don't move." The voice was as sharp as a knife. I stopped suddenly, catching my breath as I felt a figure push a wand to my cheek. I swallowed, balling my moist hands together and trying to pretend that I didn't know who was talking. Trying to pretend that I had absolutely no idea whose shivering breath was tickling the back of my neck and who was pressing his wand to my face and threatening – and I didn't doubt this – to kill me. And maybe I could have if I couldn't tell that his hand was shaking and smell the sharp cologne that I had mocked a million times.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled, not even pretending to be calm. I heard so much in his voice: hatred, pain, fear. I closed my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath as I tried to think of what to say, but what could I say? That I didn't hate him? That I thought he was an asshole? That I was surprised that he was here? That I was in love with him? Because saying anything otherwise would have been a straight up lie.

"Trying to talk to you one last time," I said impatiently.

"We didn't ask you to come here," He reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"And I didn't wait for your permission," I snapped back. "I came here to fix this." His lips were close to my neck, dipping towards my ear but hesitating to speak.

"Leave," he said coolly, "We didn't need some fake Slytherin here." I chewed the inside of my cheek.

"You're wrong," I differed. "For years I thought it was your fault that I landed myself in Slytherin – I hated you for seven years. I went back to the memory over and over again, trying to figure out what would have happened if I hadn't gotten in a fight with you on that train, and if I never told that stupid hat what had happened when he pondered of what house I should be him, but you want to know the truth? I'm the most Slytherin-like person in this goddamn room. So I'd suggest you move your wand, Malfoy."

Before I continue, anyone like it or nah?


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning: Rose

 _ **Disclaimer: I want to get this straight before anyone decides to comment saying "this isn't Rose Weasley. This doesn't fit her personality". As much as I love the circulating supposed personality of Rose on , I decided to put my own slight spin on it. Remember, JK Rowling never actually showed her full personality. Also, I have a weird POV/Protagonist shift so pay attention to pronouns/POV and such (yes, I know that's going to cause complaints, but you know, it is what it is) but I'll make sure it's obvious.**_

"Headmistress, you have to listen to me this time." I was going to try to say this slowly because, as much as most people gave me the benefit of the doubt for, I dunno, being the _smartest girl in the school_ , McGonagall would not spare me mercy. "I think we both know that-" She put her hand up quickly, silencing me as she slowly took off her glasses and put them on her desk. I sighed under my breath, trying to keep every inch of anger inside me. Eyeing me impatiently, she shook her head.

"Ms. Weasley, I think you are the only student who has ever asked me to change your house in the history of me working here. And not only that, but seven times in a row," McGonagall said pointedly, emphasizing the word _seven_ far more than necessary, in my opinion. What was so wrong about being persistent? Didn't she admire bravery?

"But Headmistress, I'm a Gryffindor. I have all the talents of a Gryffindor, I act like a Gryffindor, my entire family history since the beginning of forever have been in Gryffindor, I want to be a-"

"You seem like a Slytherin to me," McGonagall snapped, making my mouth shut stubbornly. "Look, Ms. Weasley, I think it's time to accept what house you are in. For good's grace, it's been seven years. Look at how successful you've become! You have top marks, even surpassing your mother! What makes you think that you're not supposed to be there?" I gawked at her. Obviously it was rhetorical though, because instead of waiting for a reply she persists on putting her glasses back on and looking at probably unimportant parchment on her desk that obviously had nothing against the wellbeing of my sanity.

"It was accidental! I said something that apparently, according to the Sorting Hat, seemed cunning, and he just decided-"

"Ms. Weasley, I think this conversation is over."

"But Headmistress-"

"And before you leave, Ms. Weasley, I actually had a proposition to speak to you about," she said, a smile playing on her lips. Automatically, I reflected her the same perky, artificial, obviously-heartless smile. I obviously wasn't, not a single part of me, considering hexing her. Nope. Not at all.

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"I think you know from the feast about our circumstance with your fellow peer Ms. Brown, correct? And her unfortunate, sudden sickness that prevented her from being Head Girl?" Oh merlin. Oh shit. No. No, no, no.

"Headmistress-"

"Wait, at least let me finish, Ms. Weasley." Okay, look. I'm not a bad student, okay? I am actually a really, really good student. Never got a detention, perfect grades, yadda yadda yadda. I even was a prefect last year. But not this. No, I am not capable of this. I am _not_ a people person. I can't deal with little girls crying over someone calling them a bad name and waking up at five in the fucking morning to shut down a party that I would be more than likely at if I wasn't the Head Girl. I was not a tattle tale, nor a sympathetic peer.

"I didn't want to do this in front of the entire school in case you wanted to decline-" And I do. "-But since you have perfect marks-" I know. "-And you seemed very interested in working for the ministry-" Well, now my interest is going down. "-I would like to offer you her spot as Head Girl." And if I wasn't my mother's daughter, always striving to be the best, I may have just said no.

"Oh, wow!" I said, trying to put as much enthusiasm possible. "I would love to!" Her smile widened.

"Good," she said, pushing my shoulders towards the door. "Now, since the sorting and the feast is over, I need you go to the Head Rooms and get settled. Your bags are probably already in your room. Just knock on the door, and I'm sure the Head Boy will be glad to open the door."

"But-" Before I could even intercept another word, she slammed her office door in my face without any care for my personal mental health.

(three dashes here)

Scorpius Malfoy had two issues: the moon and Gianna Brown. The moon was an obvious one – it was far too bright for his favor and was shining down on him coolly, as if calling him out on his sins through the tall window. But what was he supposed to do? Fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness from the skies? Anyways, it was just a moon.

"It's your fault for trying to make a born-werewolf be the Head Girl," the figure beside him murmured. Scorpius' head swung to his side, glaring at the figure who was seated in a leather chair beside him. He could feel fear run up and down his body as he looked at the figure, making him sneer. While the figure was faceless and hid under a dark red cloak, Scorpius wouldn't dare fear him like his colleagues.

"It was a good idea," Scorpius said. "Who else was going to be a beneficial Head Girl? Brown was permissive, probably would be absent half the time because of her illness." The figure laughed, cold and piercing.

"And what now, Malfoy?" The figure spat. "How are you going to fix this?" Scorpius shrugged.

"I'll talk to McGonagall. She likes me, you know. I could tell her who I'd prefer and she-"

"Too late," the figure snapped. Scorpius swallowed instantly.

"You're telling me that she already-"

"Picked one?" The figure finished. "Of course she did. Did you expect differently?"

"Who is it?" Scorpius demanded. The figure finally turned his head fully to see the look cross his face.

"Why should I tell you?" The figure said victoriously. "You don't trust me. You'd think-" But Scorpius' grey eyes were deadly.

"It's Rose Weasley," the Red-Cloaked figure said, almost humored by the situation. "The Slytherin who was meant to never be called so."

(three dashes here)

This is probably the shortest second chapter I've ever created, but I wanted to open this up slowly because it has taken me forever to think of an idea and I want my followers to come into this slowly, even though I know it's a bit confusing even at this point. If you want me to continue, please review. I depend on reviews.


End file.
